Madge and The huntsman
by MadgeandtheHuntsman
Summary: A crossover of madge "katniss and Peeta's daughter from the hunger games" and The Huntsman "from snow white and the huntsman" they will meet in the Hunger Games they are over in panem But snow live's on in a strange world he is now over a hundred years old but looks no diffident... he now looks for revenge and has kidnapped madge and lilly. to play in his sick game...
1. Chapter 1

What is this what's happining here I am counfused and my chest hurts I went to take a step forward but I heard a booming voice say

59-58 I gasped and stepd back i'm on a metle plate i'm in an arena I i'm in the hunger games...

My name is madge marry mallark i'm the daughter of katniss and peeta mallark i'm 14 years old the war years ago was suposed to end

this what's happining? then I rememberd lilly effie and haymitch's daughter she was three plate's away from me...

"no not her" I thought back in panem I was walking home when I saw lilly at a strange van I didn't know the people near I ran toward

her "LILLY NO" but it was no use they put her in the van then this big man with these strange tattos that looked like at x only the

point's were turnd almost like a wheel came for me I turnd to run and tryd to screm but this elictrical jolt hit me like wall I fell to my

kness unable to move or talk evrything was bulry and I coulden't really hear anything I must have blacked out because the next thing I

remember is walking up in a tube as soon as I stood up it started to move into the arena..

I looked at the timer again 30- 29 "okay think your in the arena" the corniacopia was in front of me I could see sowrds and knife's and

a bow and arrows.. "that's for me" I thought it must be...

there where ten other people around mostly men lilly and I and a mousy looking brown haird girl were the only difrence...

then 5-4- "I don't know what to do" "what's lilly going to do" if we don't have somthing in here were dead anyway...3-2-1- they all

started to run for the corniacoupia I started too then I stoped for a second to look back at lilly... she was runing the other way with the

brown haird girl they were runing away from the bloodbath.. "good" I thought..

but I had stood still for too long when I turnd back to look at the mess a few men lie on the ground one was charging for me it was like

everything was moveing in slow motion I ducked to get around him and just made it but he hit me in the arm with his sowrd I hit the

ground hard but made myself get up without even looking at my wound I got the bow and arrows and took off runing. "I need to hide

untill everyone else go's else were"

I found a tree and climed up it I could see the corniacoupia from here but I coulden't see anyone else it was getting dark so I thought it

be best to stay here for the night.

my arm was starting to hurt now I didin't look at it much like my mother I hated the sight of blood I coverd it with some of my shirt like a

bandge and tryd to sleep...

As soon as the sun started to rise I thought it was safe enough to come down and look around a bit I found a rabbit and made a good breakfast for my

self from it I decided to save some for lilly once I found her I walked toward the cornoucopa slowly so I don't make to much noise on the rocky ground I

went around the plats and into the other side of the forest were I saw the too girls go

I was looking around when a small sound cought my attation it was the girl that ran away with lilly "she can't talk" I thought she just stood there and

pointed up at the tree I looked to were she was pointing and saw lilly but she didin't look at me and when I looked back at the other girl she was

staring like she saw a ghost..

I whipd around and saw what they were staring at this tall musculer man with a spear it looked like he made it himself but it looked sharp enough to

do the job.. I grabed for and arrow loaded my bow and let it fly at the same time he through the spear I ducked out of the way with it just missing me

he flished backwards but not fast enough at my arrow buried its self deep into his chest

he feel down dead...

I coulden't belive what I had done I stood there in shock for a momment then turnd to see were his spear landed...

right in the mute girl's chest she made no noise just a labord breathing noise I ran to hold her at first she seemed scard of me but then fell into my

arms "it's alright" I said as I started to cry she let a few tear's of her own fall from her brown eyes "i'm so sorry" I choked she didin't say anything in

return just stared at me until the light in her eyes went dark her breathing stoped I new she was gone...

I just sat there holding her and crying then I thought I have to do somthing here so I layd her down in a patch of flowers picked some and put them in

her hands.. as I walked away I thought I have to do somthing right here right now to show them this is wrong I stoped held three fingers to my lips

and held them in the air I let a few more tears fall down my face then walked off to get lilly...

its okay hunny I said as I reached for her to hold her.. i'm sorry.. lilly begain. it's not your fault I say.. yes it is she said I went to the car I just wanted to

play with the puppy...

oh I say... it's not your fault lilly whoever put us here there the one's to blame..


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like less then five min. that I let my eyes close when I was awakend by

the smell of smoke and then the roar of a fire I wake with a start shaking and

terifide to see fire all around us. "Oh My God" lilly I start to say but she's

already awake with her hands tight around my neck I try to jump down from

the tree but the flames are everywere... hang on to me as tight as you can okay

lilly okay she said... I hit the ground running I can feel my feet burning and its

getting hard to breath I feel like the faster I try to go the slower I go I run from

the flames falling a few times and feeling like the world is going to spin out of

control at any moment witch is strange because everything happining right

now is complitly out of my control...

the ground under my feet turns to mud and I feel its safe to stop for a momment

"are you okay"? I say to lilly I think so she said... but her face looked so sad

she looked so tired. hey I say its okay hun.. everythings going to be okay...

are you sure she asked? yes i'm sure I wont let anything bad happen to you I

promise... okay she said and gave me a little smile I huged her.. okay lets get

some food i'll show you how to hunt.. my mom taught me its not that hard..

after we found what I think was a rat its hard to tell around here we ate and

found a cave to sleep in lilly fell right to sleep but I stayd awake for as long as

I could in case of another attack... none came that night but when the morning

came lilly said she didin't feel good like she had a cold.. "you feel warm" I say

touching her forehead with my hand.. it can't be the rat thing.. we ate or I

would be sick too... then it hit me the smoke she was in it while I was running

away... you should feel better soon I say why don't you try to get some more

sleep giving her what was left of our water I sit beside her and try to think of

what to do... my mom would know what to do I would never wish her here but

I wish I had our plant book...


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what to sdo we have been here for three days now and I don't know how much longer I can hold on.. but I have too I have to hang on.

just then a mans voice came on over the loud specker "attation triubtes" there will be a feast at the cornoicopia at dawn there is somthing there that each of you need despritly and for some of you this will be your last chance... this will be the only anoucment.

medacation for lilly I thought thats what I need... I know this must be some kind of death trap but I have to try lilly needs it and I wont live without her even if I had a chance I won't go home alone witch is silly to think about really I don't see much chance in ether one of us going home... I get ready for the feast I think its just in time too lilly hardly wakes up now and its getting harder for her to breath I leave all the food and water with her I just take my wepions I give her I kiss on the head and tell her I love her chokeing back tears I set out. just as dawn is breaking I see the corniacopia with 4 bags 3 of them were namless but the one far left was clearly marked "district 12" that would be me I thought.. I looked around I didint see anyone else so I thought it was safe for me to go I started out stoped midway and ran the rest of the way there I grabed the bag and tide it around my belt loop so I cant loose it and turnd to run back and came face to face with a young man no more then 17 hit me right in the face I fell hard on the ground knocking the air right from my lungs verything was going black and I was dizzy and felt like I was going to be sick it felt like I was being hit all over my whole body I managed to put my arm up in defence only to hear it crack that shot pain everywere and I madaged to screem then I saw his face come into view over mine "whats the matter" he said in a mocking tone. what's this for? trying to rip the bag from my belt loop I tryd to grab it.. No I managed to say I could tast blood in my mouth and tryd to spit it out but I ended up swolloing most of it... oh you want this he said you want to help your little friend? you don't help people in the arena you kill them then you get to be a happy little victor... well not you not anymore.. he raised his hand with a knife in it to make the shot that would end my life. I closed my eyes and said goodbye in my head to the people I love . but then I felt him getting off me then I heard the voice of someone else I opend my eyes to see a tall well built man with brown hair down to his shoulders and a bit of a beard he picked the other guy up who seemd to do a coplete 360 from heartless killer to begging for his life did you kill him the other man demanded no I swere I heard you and then he broke his neck with one twist of his head.. I tryd to move I know I need to get out of here but I can't move i'm frozen did you kill him he turnd and said to me No I stamer his eyes were as blue as mine but wet with tears he lookd badly beat up and his hair was coverd in mud or blood its hard to tell around here.. "he was all she had left I promised... his voice trailed off I made myself stand up I was still dizzy but at least I can move now I looked for my wepions most my arrows were lost of broken from the fight and I can't see my bow the only thing I still have is my knife I put my hand on it. not breaking eye contact with him.. what are you going to do with that he said.. I don't know I start to say my throt hurts and I spit out a mouth full of blood. whatever I have to do. I said firmly. he looked at me almost like what I had just said was funny.. yeah cause you were doing so well on your own a few min ago he said.. I had nothing to say to that knowing full well that I wasn't. 


End file.
